Le rêve étrange de Simon Snow
by zorglub3000
Summary: Simon Snow se réveille d'un drôle de rêve qui le mènera dans une quête spirituelle où il devra faire face au futur, et aux choix qu'il devra prendre dans ce futur.


Le rêve de Simon Snow

Par Alexandre Gravel

Simon Snow se réveille en sursaut. C'est moins le tonnerre qui le réveilla qu'un étrange rêve dont il essaye de rattraper le fil. Une image, un être chamanique bredouille dans un langage ancien et oublié, un langage venant d'une époque antérieure à la magie enseignée Watford, un langage du temps de l'Archi-magie. Pour une raison inconnue, Simon, dans son rêve, est capable de comprendre une partie de ce que l'être devant lui semble vouloir lui communiquer. Le chaman lui dit :

« Marche vers le tombeau des Jakkits, viens humer les odeurs des épices du diable…»

Le tombeau des Jakkits est un endroit interdit aux apprentis magiciens. Plusieurs rituels anciens y ont ouvert des brèches vers le royaume des profondeurs. S'y aventurer est un gage de danger à coup sûr. Alors pourquoi Simon à l'impression que son destin dépend de l'invitation de ce chaman?

Simon enfile donc son imperméable jaune. Il aurait préféré une autre couleur pour son périple dans la nuit, mais il devra se contenter de celui-ci. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Baz et sort dans la nuit noire et orageuse.

Le tombeau des Jakkits se trouve dans le cimetière des Cappeltons. C'est un cimetière à deux kilomètres du collège de Watford. C'est un ancien cimetière de mages et de sorcières, dont certains sont parmi les plus célèbres. La dynastie des Balthazards, pionniers des sorts de conjurations du mal y ont leur mausolée. Il y a aussi la crypte de Elizabeth Jorke, grande spécialiste des illusions. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples des âmes qui reposent ici. Et il y a bien sûr les Jakkits. Habitants des déserts, ils ont été toute une lignée de chamans qui communiquaient avec les esprits des différents royaumes que peuvent compter les mondes astraux et sous-astraux. Ils sont passés maître dans la confection de plusieurs sortes d'épices à fumer et cultivent plusieurs sortes de champignons hallucinogènes. Ceux-ci permettraient d'ouvrir les perceptions de l'esprit …ou de rendre fou les non-initiés.

Arrivé sur place, Simon ne cherche pas longtemps le tombeau. En effet, monte de celui-ci une lumière rouge et s'en échappe une odeur nauséabonde. Simon pénètre donc à l'intérieur.

« Entre Simon Snow! Je t'attendais! »

À l'intérieur du tombeau, un chaman, le visage complètement peint, les yeux pleins des vapeurs dégagées de son immense chaudron dans lequel semble mijoter une mixture dont seul son grimoire semble en connaitre les secrets.

« Simon, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?»

Simon, à moitié abasourdie, n'offre que le silence en guise de réponse.

« Simon, ton destin veut que tu sois confronté un jour ou l'autre par la créature que l'on connait sous le nom de Monotonie. Cette créature vient du royaume des profondeurs, royaume où la magie est noire comme l'âme de ceux qui la pratiquent. Malheureusement, la magie que l'on t'enseigne à Watford n'est pas assez puissante pour vaincre Monotonie. Mais ce soir, les choses vont changer.»

Le chaman prend un bol, le remplis de la mixture bouillante du chaudron et le tant à Simon.

« Bois ça. Cette mixture te permettra de visiter le monde sous-astral. C'est ton esprit qui voyagera et non ton corps. Mais les dangers n'en sont pas moins présents. Comme les voyages à l'extérieur du corps sont dangereux pour les non-initiés, je serai ton guide. Rappelle-toi que tout ce que tu vas voir, tu le verras par les yeux de l'âme. La nature de ses choses sont donc de l'ordre de l'image et ne sont pas réelle. Mais ne fais jamais l'erreur de croire ce que tu vas voir, là est le danger, le danger de perdre l'esprit.»

Simon boit la mixture que le chaman lui a concoctée. La lumière de la pièce commence à diminuer pour ensuite complètement disparaitre. Simon se retrouve dans le noir total. Puis on chuchote à son oreille, on entend un rire strident, et une panoplie de son crée comme une farandole de bruits et de voix, semblable à ce que l'on peut entendre dans un asile d'aliéner résonnent et font échos. Et puis, sous ses pieds s'ouvre une brèche lumineuse, rougeoyante. L'ouverture s'ouvre tellement que Simon tombe à l'intérieur de celle-ci. La chute est longue, au point où Simon commence à douter qu'il y ait un fond. Puis la chute ralentit et il atterrit lentement sur un sol rocailleux. Soudain, la voix du chaman retentit de nulle part.

«Simon, les choses que tu vas voir ici sont les reflets d'un futur possible. Tu dois confronter ces visions, et accepter que ce que tu y viras. Tu dois savoir qu'un jour tu auras peut-être un choix à faire, et que de ce choix pourra dépendre l'avenir de la survie de la magie. »

Soudain, Simon Snow voit ses amis, Penelope Bunce, Agatha Bellamour et Baz, dans un endroit qui s'apparente à une salle de torture. La Monotonie et ses sous-fifres font subir les pires sévices aux amis de Simon. Du coup, il se rut vers eux, mais aussitôt, quand il arrive à leur hauteur, la vision disparait dans un nuage noir. Le visage du chaman apparait et lui dit :

« Voilà Simon,maintenant tu connais une version de l'avenir. De tes choix vont dépendre soit l'avenir de tes compagnons, ou la survivance de la magie. Maintenant, tu dois comprendre ce choix.»

Le visage disparait, et au loin, Simon entend de grands coups, de grands éclats.

Simon Snow se réveille en sursaut. C'est moins le tonnerre qui le réveilla qu'un étrange rêve dont il essaye de rattraper le fil. Une image, un être chamanique bredouille dans un langage ancien et oublié, un langage venant d'une époque antérieure à la magie enseignée Watford, un langage du temps de l'archi-magie. Pour une raison inconnue, Simon, dans son rêve, est capable de comprendre une partie de ce que l'être devant lui semble vouloir lui communiquer. Pourquoi tout cela à-t-il l'air d'un déjà vu?


End file.
